The present invention relates to a new and distinct fall-bearing red raspberry variety which is the result of a cross between the variety designated as `PS-114` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,451) and `Heritage` an unpatented variety. The new variety is botanically known as Rubus idaeus and the varietal name is `PS-1070`.